Desde la Oscuridad Supercorp
by Gabriela051
Summary: Cuando Kara llego a la tierra fue encontrada por los Danvers, ellos la ayudaron a adaptarse a su nuevo mundo. Entro al Instituto y conocio a una joven con ojos hermosos, una chica que la ayudara a encontrar su proposito en la vida. Pero no todo es color de rosa, Kara esta en la mira de alguien poderoso. ¿Que planes tiene para Kara?
1. Comienzo

Comienzo

Mi vida era perfecta, mi familia me amaba y yo los amaba a ellos. Pero no todo puede ser felicidad, veran con la inminente destrucción de Kripton mi familia buscaba la forma de salvarnos. Pero todo fue imposible, el planeta estaba muriendo,ni siquiera mis padres siendo cientificos pudieron encontrar una solución. Ellos en su desesperación, tomaron la decisión de enviarnos a mi primo y a mi al planeta tierra y así poder salvarnos.

\--Debes ser valiente mi niña-- dijo mi madre -- deberas cuidar de tu primo, no debes de estar triste por nuestro destino, tendras que aprender a vivir con este dolor.

\--Pe.. pero mamá, no quiero irme -- dije con lagrimas en los ojos -- quiero estar con ustedes.

\-- No mi niña, ustedes se tienen que salvar -- dijo con la voz quebrada -- No todo es dolor y perdida, encontraras la felicidad y recuerda que siempre estaremos en tu corazón.

No podia creer lo que estaba pasando, mi vida como la conocia estaba a punto de terminar, pensaba mientras contenia mis lagrimas.

\-- Algun dia mi niña, nos encontraremos en la luz de Rao y nunca nos volveremos a separar -- dijo mi madre mientras me metia en la capsula -- Nunca olvides quien eres y de donde eres, lleva con orgullo tu historia Kara Zor-El ultima hija de Kripton.

\--Mamá.. no... -- no podia formular una palabra por los sollozos que se me escapaban. -- Mi pequeña niña, siempre te llevare en mi corazón -- dijo cerrando la capsula e ingresando las coordenadas -- Te amo.

Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo, aunque lo ultimo no lo escuche solo leí sus labios. Mi nave salio del angar donde se encontraba, desde ahí podia ver tal destrucción. Al salir de la admosfera había mucha turbulencia, podia divisar la capsula de mi primo metros más adelante. Teniamos el mismo destino, durante el trayecto entrariamos en un impersueño ya que la tierra estaba en otro Sistema. Todo iba bien entre comillas, hasta que algo golpeo mi capsula, causando que se desbiara y perdiera el curso trazado. Entre en un agujero negro, después de eso no recuerdo mucho. Solo recuerdo el estrellarme en un lugar muy verde y solitario. Estaba desorientada no sabia en donde me encontraba o por que estaba sola, me sentia debil, empeze a caminar buscando algo que me dijera por que estaba ahí. De repente escuche ruido, mucho ruido, me escondí atras en mi capsula, desde ahí vi que aparecieron personas con trajes negros y con lo que parecian armas, buscando algo , acercandose cada vez más a mi. Se dieron cuenta de mi precensia y me apuntaron con sus armas, gritaron algo, no entendia nada, y empezaron a perseguirme. No lo pense dos veces y heche a correr al bosque que estaba a un lado de donde me encontraba.


	2. Perdida

Escuchaba sus pisadas y sus voces tras de mi, tratando de alcanzarme y disparando sus armas. No se cuanto estuve corriendo, cuando me di cuenta ya no había nadie persiguiendome, los habia perdido, pense con alivio. Observe mi entorno, había casas y personas caminando y conversando. Segui caminando hasta que me meti en un lugar en donde no había mucha luz, me escondí atras de lo que parecia un recipiente con un contenido que no tenia buen olor.

Estuve un rato ahí, sin saber que hacer, veía a las personas caminar sin darse cuenta que yo me encontraba ahí oculta. Empezo a oscurecer y yo aun seguia en el mismo lugar, esperando ver alguna señal de las personas que me estuvieron persiguiendo. Al poco tiempo decidi salir de mi escondite, ya no habia peligro y yo debia de buscar respuestas.

Estaba caminando, cuando una señora se acerco y me hablo. Yo me quede viendola, no sabia que me había dicho, no entendia su idioma.

\--No le entiendo --le dije, ella me miro extrañada y me volvio a decir algo que no entendí, como no dije nada ella me tomo de la mano. El contacto me hizo que me apartara muy alarmada, ella se dio cuenta de mi miedo. Se alejo y con señas me hizo saber que la acompañara, yo no sabía que hacer pero algo me hizo ir con ella, muy en el fondo sabía que ella podia ser de confianza. Llegamos a lo que parecia su hogar, ella me hizo pasar primero. Me quede observando todo, había una mesa y unas sillas, había retratos con personas sonriendo. Ella se me quedo viendo mientras yo analizaba todo, ella me hizo señas para que me sentara. Trato de presentarse, haciendo señas.

\--Eliza --dijo mientras se señalaba asi misma y golpeaba su pecho, despues me señalo a mi por lo que entendí, queria que le dijera mi nombre.

\--Kara-- le dije, lo unico que recordaba era a una mujer decirlo, supongo que ese era mi nombre. La mujer me sonrio, era una sonrisa bonita que transmitia confianza.

En eso se empezo a escuchar ruido, personas hablando y riendo, Eliza se levanto de su asiento y volteo a ver a los que habían llegado. Tal era mi miedo que brinque de donde estaba y me escondí detras de Eliza, me asome desde detras de ella y vi a un señor mayor acompañada de una chica con cabello castaño rojiso, que me miraba con curiosidad y molestia.

Eliza trato de presentarnos, el señor mayor se llamaba Jeremiah y la chica se llamaba Alex.


	3. Adaptacion

Mi acoplamiento con la familia de Eliza los "Danvers ", fue un poco complicada. ¿Por que ? Bueno se los explicare, para que pueda haber una buena comunicación, tienes que hablar el mismo idioma. Así que Eliza me estubo ayudando a aprenderlo, me señalaba las cosas o hacia las acciones y me decía el nombre que tenian. No fue complicado para mi ya que aprendo rapido, a los pocos meses ya podía hablar su idioma, aun no era experta hablando pero me las arreglaba. Eliza me pregunto de donde probenia, donde estaban mis padres y cosas así. A lo que yo respondi que ya había caido del cielo en una capsula y que era lo unico que recordaba.

Eliza

Desde que encontre a Kara sentí que debía protegerla, la empece a querer desde el segundo en que ella confío en mi. Cuando la vi camimando sola en la noche, me acerque para preguntarle si estaba bien, ella se me quedo viendo, su mirada transmitia confusión, se le veia tan perdida y sola, cuando me contesto, me quede tan impactada, podia jurar que no era un idioma de la tierra. Asi que decidi llevarla a casa y hacerle unas pruebas, para comprobar si era de este planeta o no. Al principio ella no nos dejaba acercarnos, tenia que ganarme su confianza, le empece a enseñar nuestro idioma, con el paso del tiempo Kara aprendio a hablar, es una niña muy lista aprendia rapido. Cuando nos conto que había caido del cielo en una capsula y que no recordaba nada anterior a eso, senti que debia hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla.

Kara

Eliza al saber esto me hizo analisis, ella y Jeremiah eran agentes en una organización del gobierno, me pidieron que guardara el secreto, no entendí por que me pidieron eso. Se sorprendieron al saber que provenia de un planeta ya extinto llamado Kripton. Ellos solo conocian a una persona que provenia de ese planeta, lograron contactarlo y le dijeron la situación que había. Estaba sentada en la sala de los Danvers esperando a que llegara la persona que ellos querian que conociera. Tocaron la puerta y Eliza fue a abrir, regreso con muchacho con lentes.

\--Kara, te presento a Clark Kent-dijo Eliza

\--Hola Kara- me saludo Clark tendiendo su mano, yo la tome correspondiendo su saludo, tal y como me había enseñano Eliza.

\--Hola --respondí mirando a Eliza para ver si había hecho bien en responder el saludo.

\--Los dejaremos solos para que hablen - dijo Jeremiah tomando la mano de Eliza -- es bueno volverte a ver Clark -- dijo por ultimo antes de salir.

Despues de eso nos sentamos en los sillones, Clark me miraba, como si tratara de ver a travez de mi, como si fuera un misterio por resolver, en parte lo era. No podía recordar nada, había tenido flash backs de lo que parecia una ciudad moderna, una señora que me abrazaba y fuego mucho fuego, pero era lo unico, supongo que esos recuerdos volveran con el tiempo.

\--Kara, se que estas confundida-- dijo Clark -- pase por lo mismo que tu, como tu yo no soy de este planeta, llegue en una capsula como la tuya hace 27 años.

\--¿ De donde vienes? -- pregunte, Clark había obtenido toda mi atención. Me consoloba el saber que no soy la unica por la que paso por esto. Me hacia sentir menos sola.

\--Yo provengo de un planeta que se llamaba Kripton-- dijo Clark con una mirada triste,-- nunca lo conocí ya que me enviaron muy pequeño, pero enviaron a alguien para que me cuidara -- guardo silencio y despues continuo --me enviaron con mi prima.

\-- ¿En donde esta? -- pregunté con curiosidad, el se me quedo viendo con algo de nostalgia y tristeza.

\--Su nave se perdio y no llego a la tierra con migo-- dijo con la mirada en el piso.

\--¿Como se llamaba? --dije un poco triste por escuchar su historia, el alzo la vista y me observo como si buscara las palabras correctas que diria a continuacion.

\--Se llama Kara Zor-El -- dijo, me lo quede viendo, procesando lo que había dicho, como no dije nada el continuo

\--te enviaron a ti...

Kara tu eres mi prima.


	4. Recuerdos

Cuando Clark dijo que era su prima no lo podia creer, para empezar si se supone que era mayor que el ¿por que yo tengo 14 y el 27 ?, a lo que el me respondio que mi nave se quedo estancada en un lugar donde no transcurre el tiempo. Tambien me dijo que el sabía de Kripton y de mi, gracias a que nuestra familia construyo lugares ocultos en este planeta, donde ocultaron información de nuestro hogar y que solo nosotros podemos ingresar a estos lugares. Con el paso del tiempo el estuvo ayudandome a adaptarme, controlas mis poderes para así poder encajar.

Pero no podía estar conmigo todo el tiempo, puesto que tenia un trabajo, que no podía hacerse cargo de una niña además de que el era Superman y que sólo le estorbaria.

Así que decidio dejarme a cargo de los Danvers, mi relación con Alex no era la mejor, solo me dirige la palabra por que Eliza se lo ordena. Ella me decia que habia llegado a arruinar sus vidas. No les negare que eso me hacía sentir mal, muy en el fondo pensaba que tenia razón y seria mejor nunca haber llegado, pero Eliza siempre la regañaba por decir eso y me trataba de consolar diciendome que no era cierto.


	5. Rutina

Pasaron 2 años desde que llegue a la tierra y yo seguía aprendiendo las costumbres de los humanos, estudiando en casa, ayudando a Eliza en las labores del hogar, pero hubo momentos en donde recordaba más y más sobre mi pasado.

Esos momentos o sueños que tenia de mi vida en Kriptón eran los más dolorosos, cuando los tenía no hablaba con nadie durante días; Eliza decía que me cerraba y no dejaba entrar a nadie, me sugirió no hacerlo, que era malo y que podía contarle lo que fuera y así lo hice le conté como me sentía y los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido. Estábamos cenando, todos en silencio hasta que Eliza hablo

\--Kara, se que durante el día te aburres mucho --Alex, Jeremiah y yo nos la quedamos viendo esperando a que continuara. -- Así que tome la decisión, de mandarte al Instituto donde estudia Alex.

\--¡¡Que!!-- dijimos ambas al mismo tiempo

\-- ¡¡¡Me niego a que metas a esta en mi Instituto!!! ¡¡¡Ya bastante tengo con verla aquí todos los días !!!! --grito Alex levantándose de la mesa y yendo a su habitación muy enojada.

\--¡Mi decisión esta tomada! --grito Eliza para que Alex la escuchara, al poco rato se escucho un portazo. Los tres nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Jeremiah interfirió.

\--Estas segura? --pregunto mirando a su esposa.

\--Si y esta discución acabo, Kara mañana es tu primer día. - dijo por ultimo para seguir comiendo. --Gracias Eliza, prometo no defraudarte me comportare lo prometo -- dije un tanto apenada por todo lo que hacía ella por mi, por un momento pense que podria tener una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz.


End file.
